1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of feeding accessories, and more particularly to spillproof container assemblies, such as those that can be used as training cups for toddlers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A wide variety of spillproof container assemblies, such as those that are used as training cups for toddlers, have been commercially available for decades. Such products typically include a container body such as a cup or baby bottle and a lid that is constructed and arranged to form a seal with respect to the container body. The lid is provided with an opening to permit controlled passage of fluid from the cup body for drinking purposes.
In some products, the lid is provided with a valve mechanism that seals the opening unless drinking suction is applied to the opening by a user, or that seals the opening until the drinking cup assembly is inverted. In other products, the drinking opening in the lid is unrestricted, but a valve is provided within a second opening in the lid to impede the entry of makeup air into the cup body, except when suction is being applied to the drinking opening.
Another type of spillproof container assembly includes a lid that is provided with an integral flexible straw that is movable between a crimped or folded position in which the lumen of the straw is substantially closed and an extended position in which the lumen is open throughout the length of the straw. In the latter position, free passage of fluid is permitted through the straw, enabling a user to drink through the straw. In other products, the lid is provided with an integral drinking spout that extends upwardly from the rest of the lid.
For purposes of this document, a spill resistant container assembly shall be considered spillproof. A spill resistant container assembly is typified by an unrestricted opening in the lid that is sized small enough to limit the amount of fluid that can be spilled if the container assembly is dropped or inverted.
In most spillproof drinking cup assemblies, the lid and the cup body are provided with mating helical threads to enable the lid to be securely fastened onto the cup body by screwing. If the lid is not fully screwed onto the cup body, both leakage of fluid and undesirable entry of makeup air into the cup body can occur. On the other hand, if the lid is overtightened with respect to the cup body, undesirable deformation of the threads and sealing surfaces of the product can occur, and the lid can be a difficult to remove by the consumer. A lid that is difficult to remove because it is too tightly fastened onto the cup body can itself lead to spilling of the contents of the cup body as the user struggles to remove the lid.
Small children in the age range that typically use training cups do not have the hand eye coordination of older children or adults. The lid portion of most spillproof drinking cup assemblies that includes the drinking straw or spout is typically asymmetrical, requiring a small child to hold the drinking cup assembly during drinking in an orientation that properly positions the straw or drinking spout with respect to his or her mouth. It is difficult for many small children to securely grip many commercially available training cups while they are drinking, and to achieve and maintain the optimum orientation for drinking.
In addition, both the lids and the cup bodies of most commercially available spillproof cup assemblies are typically substantially cylindrical in transverse cross-section. They can be difficult for a caregiver to grip during tightening and untightening of the lid onto the cup body, particularly if the article is wet with rinse water or condensate.
There is therefore a need for a spillproof container assembly that provides guidance to consumers as to the proper degree of tightening between the lid and the container body. There is also a need for a spillproof drinking cup assembly that is constructed and arranged to optimize grippability for both small children and caregivers as well as promote optimum orientation of the container assembly by a small child during use.